Pirates of the Caribbean: Soundtrack Treasures Collection
Pirates of the Caribbean: Soundtrack Treasures Collection is a collection of albums. It was released December 4, 2007. It contains the the soundtracks for Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, and Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. A fourth CD, named 'Remixes & Unreleased', is included, containing unreleased suites and remixes. Also, a bonus DVD titled Pirates of the Caribbean: Making of a Score. It contains three featurettes: Making of a Score, The Man Behind the Pirates Music, and a video recording of Hans Zimmer's live performance at Disneyland for the world premier of Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. Track Listing Disc 1 #Fog Bound - Klaus Badelt #The Medallion Calls - Klaus Badelt #The Black Pearl - Klaus Badelt #Will and Elizabeth - Klaus Badelt #Swords Crossed - Klaus Badelt #Walk the Plank - Klaus Badelt #Barbossa Is Hungry - Klaus Badelt #Blood Ritual - Klaus Badelt #Moonlight Serenade - Klaus Badelt #To the Pirates' Cave! - Klaus Badelt #Skull and Crossbones - Klaus Badelt #Bootstrap's Bootstraps - Klaus Badelt #Underwater March - Klaus Badelt #One Last Shot - Klaus Badelt #He's a Pirate - Klaus Badelt Disc 2 #Jack Sparrow - Hans Zimmer #The Kraken - Hans Zimmer #Davy Jones - Hans Zimmer #I've Got My Eye on You - Hans Zimmer #Dinner is Served - Hans Zimmer #Tia Dalma - Hans Zimmer #Two Hornpipes (Tortuga) - Hans Zimmer #A Family Affair - Hans Zimmer #Wheel of Fortune - Hans Zimmer #You Look Good Jack - Hans Zimmer #Hello Beastie - Hans Zimmer #He's a Pirate (Tiesto Remix) - Hans Zimmer Disc 3 #Hoist the Colours - Hans Zimmer #Singapore - Hans Zimmer #At Wit's End - Hans Zimmer #Multiple Jacks - Hans Zimmer #Up Is Down - Hans Zimmer #I See Dead People in Boats - Hans Zimmer #The Brethren Court - Hans Zimmer #Parlay - Hans Zimmer #Calypso - Hans Zimmer #What Shall We Die For - Hans Zimmer #I Don't Think Now Is the Best Time - Hans Zimmer #One Day - Hans Zimmer #Drink Up Me Hearties - Hans Zimmer Disc 4 #Pirates, Day One, 4:56 AM - Hans Zimmer #Marry Me - Hans Zimmer #The Heart of Davy Jones - Hans Zimmer #Lord Cutler Beckett's Theme - Hans Zimmer #Jack's Theme Bare Bones Demo - Hans Zimmer #Hoist The Colours Suite - Hans Zimmer #The Pirate Lord of Singapore - Hans Zimmer #Just Good Business - Hans Zimmer #He's a Pirate (Pete N' Red's Jolly Roger Mix) - Hans Zimmer #He's a Pirate (Friscia & Lamboy Tribal Treasure Mix) - Hans Zimmer #He's a Pirate (Pelo Verde Mix) - Hans Zimmer #He's a Pirate (Chris Joss Ship Ahoy Tribal Mix) - Hans Zimmer #Jack's Suite (Paul OakenfoId Mix) - Hans Zimmer #Jack's Suite (The Crystal Method Mix) - Hans Zimmer #Pirates Live Forever (Ryeland Allison Mix) - Hans Zimmer External links *Pirates of the Caribbean: Soundtrack Treasures Collection at Amazon.com Category:Real-world albums